


Mercy On Me

by bythelightofthenight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, me making a mf comeback ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: “Gotta suck having to switch roommates after two years.”“I'm good with it. Previous was kind of a dick.”Monty grinned. “Well, hope I don't disappoint.”“I wouldn't worry about it.”





	Mercy On Me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the suffering that seems to be all other ppl's college experience
> 
> dedicated to peyton for still existing out there. also to monty's death ig. huh
> 
> life story at the end

“Hey.”

The boy lounging on his bed looked up and pushed off his headphones. “Hey! You're Nathan, right? Sorry, let me help you.” He rolled up and took the box from his hands. “I'm Monty.” Balancing the box on one arm he extended the other. 

Nathan shook his hand. “Nathan, yeah. Taking that's my bed?” 

“Yeah. Just so you know, I'm not this organized normally.”

“Don't worry about it.” He set down his bags on the bed and took the box from Monty. 

“Is it true the whole floor flooded?”

He shrugged. “Something like that.” 

“Gotta suck having to switch roommates after two years.”

“I'm good with it. Previous was kind of a dick.” 

Monty grinned. “Well, hope I don't disappoint.” 

“I wouldn't worry about it.”

\--

Having to relocate on his third year of college turned out to be the last of his troubles. Or possibly a bigger problem than he expected. 

He had eyes. Monty was cute, looked young but didn't act it. He had a surprisingly low voice and messy dark hair. But his last roommate wasn't all that bad either. He just happened to be douche. 

Monty had a shit sense of humor and one too many stoner friends. He never did claim he was a man of high standards. 

Despite large circles they had next to no mutual friends with Monty majoring in horticulture and programming while he focused on architecture. Bellamy's political science contacts had nothing on loners and hippies. He had no other option but to watch him across the room and try to keep up with his insane schedule. 

Monty dropped his bag on the floor and fell face first on his bed. 

“Rough day?” 

He got an unintelligible mumble in reply. 

“You wanna talk about it? Or you need a beer?”

“I need like eight assignments finished.”

“Eight?”

“Okay, three. Might as well be eight.”

“It'll be over soon.”

“What? Life?”

“Yeah.”

Monty pushed himself up with a groan. He peeled off his hoodie and started working on his belt.

“Wai--uh - it's that bad?” Nathan turned his eyes to the ceiling.

“I'm taking a shower.” 

“Right”, he said to the ceiling. 

He caught a glimpse of Monty's bare back before he disappeared into the bathroom. The heat beneath his collar was embarrassing at least. He was too old for blushing boners. 

Monty was back sooner than he anticipated, wrapped in a towel. He got another good look of skin he wanted to put his mouth on. 

He forced his eyes back up as Monty dug out a fresh pair of boxers. 

“You going to the party tomorrow?”

“Probably.”

Monty rubbed the towel over his head. “I need to get laid.”

“Uh-kay.”

“Too much?”

“Just... images, you know?”

“Right. Don't want you losing sleep over my ass.”

He laughed mainly to push down the need to sob. 

“I'll see you later, yeah?”

He managed a weak wave as Monty walked out the door again. After a few-second wait, that was pathetic at best, he shoved a hand in his pants. 

\--

He balanced his phone between his cheek and shoulder to dig out his keys. “I'm just gonna pick up the book. I'll be there in five.”

“You're always late and you're a dick”, Bellamy said helpfully. 

“Noted.” He got the right key on hand when the door opened. A guy he couldn't say he recognized as more than a passing face blinked at him in surprise. 

“Sorry, dude. Just leaving.”

Nathan stepped aside to let him out. “Miller?” Bellamy was saying in his ear. He got inside and the stench of sex couldn't have been more obvious with Monty's rumpled sheets and even messier hair. 

“Oh. I didn't think you'd be back for a while.” Monty grimaced. 

“Yeah, sorry. Forgot a book.”

“Miller, what's happening?” Bellamy's voice snapped him back to actually moving. Monty was attempting to not-so-subtly clean up his half of the room. His bedside lamp was knocked over and his underwear was halfway under the bed. 

“So...”

He looked up to meet Monty's eyes. “So?”

“I wasn't going to rub it in your face, you know.”

“That you're getting laid?”

Monty shrugged. “In a gay way.”

Bellamy's gasp was way too audible by his ear. “Right.”

“I didn't know if you knew so I wanted to be, you know, low key. Though if Harper’s to believe, it should be obvious.”

“No, I... I didn't know.” He cleared his throat. He was in hell. A sex-smelling hell with a shirtless Monty. 

“Yeah. So I'm gay.”

“Yeah.” He was not going to get any words out at this point. 

“You didn't tell him ditto?!” Bellamy whisper-yelled when he recalled the moment to him some minutes later in the library. “That's literally the opening to say something. Anything gay.”

“I was having a crisis. A reverse gay crisis.”

“It's not really reverse. More like... secondary.”

“Kill me. Please.”

Bellamy pat his shoulder. “You'll get through this. You've done dumber shit in your life.”

“Thanks, dude.”

“Anytime, babe.”

\--

The music was too loud in his ears but he was too drunk to worry about his hearing. He was leaning against the wall near a speaker with Bellamy tapping away on his phone next to him. Monty was across the room, looking like a same-height-as-him drink of water. He had on a dark button-up that hugged his narrow frame, tan skin visible from the too many open buttons. 

He needed another drink. 

“I need another drink.”

“You're way drunk”, Bellamy said without looking at him.

“Ergo.” 

A girl whose name he couldn't bring up in his head stopped in front of him. She was saying something but he could barely hear her. He saw Monty glance his way from across the room. The girl quickly caught on and kept going. 

“Do I look gay?” 

Now Bellamy glanced up. “Absolutely.” 

“I don't think it's working.”

“What's not working?”

He didn't give Bellamy much of a warning as he pulled him into a kiss. It was light and nothing he hadn't tried before. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes halfheartedly. “You're a genius. Now you look taken.”

Nathan walked away from him.

\--

“I've never been here.” 

“You're welcome”, the girl, Harper, said before taking a pull from the joint Monty handed back to her. They were sat on a small rooftop at the end of their dorm hallway. Monty had led them to the window after an especially stressful week. He climbed out without questions. It had been a long day. 

“We've been coming here since freshman year.” 

“I'm just impressed you haven't fallen off yet.” He received a light shove to the arm from Monty. “I said impressed.”

Bellamy took a hit and sighed. “Is this meant to convince me there's still beauty in the world or that jumping off is the only option.” 

Nathan rested his head on his shoulder. Bellamy just sighed again.

“You two really aren't together?”

His mind flashed back to the moment when it first came up. He hadn't known Monty was coming back from home yet. He was just coming out of the shower and unable to stop Monty from witnessing the brightly colored dildo still in his bed. There was a second’s pause before Monty turned to him and raised his hands. 

“I saw nothing.”

All that he got out of his mouth in that moment was: “Bellamy's not my boyfriend.” 

“Sadly no. My heart belongs to another”, Bellamy said in the present. 

Nathan willed down the heat of his cheeks. Monty met his eyes and then glanced down at him in a way that told him more than enough. He leaned back and stretched out his legs. Monty's eyes followed. 

“It's tough being the gay best friend”, Harper huffed. 

“Yeah”, he and Bellamy both said before they all fell into a fit of laughter. 

\--

“Hey, Mon --”

_“What?”_

“Whoa. Easy. Was just gonna ask if I could borrow your charger.”

Monty sighed and handed him the cord. “Sorry. I'm having a shit day. Didn't mean to snap.”

“It's okay.” He sat on the edge of his bed. “You wanna talk about it?”

Monty set down his book and rubbed his eyes. “I guess I'm homesick. Which feels ridiculous at this point. But yeah.”

“Yeah. I get it.” 

“Like my mom’s alone at home and when she has a bad day I feel shit for not being there.” 

Nathan wrapped the charger cord around his finger to keep from reaching out. “You gonna visit soon?”

“Can't afford to fly out right now.” 

“Ah.” His hand twitched but he stayed still. “Bellamy's got a car, you know. We could pool some money and take like a road trip or something. If that’d make you feel better --”

He was cut off by Monty slamming into him a little too hard to hug him tight. After a moment he pulled away, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Thank you. Really.” 

“Of course. It's nothing.”

“It's something.” 

His chest felt a bit tight when Monty smiled at him. Fucking crush. 

\--

The party wasn't too loud this time. He could actually tell the song sometimes. 

He was in a comfortable buzz. Bellamy was nowhere to be seen. Harper had already disappeared with some girl with a nose ring. Monty was across the room from him. 

“Hi.”

He could only say the guy’s name was either Ryan or Bryan. “Hey.”

“I just wanted to say I thought what you said today at the lecture was good. I thought --”

Monty was moving along the wall. He passed people with greetings but didn't stop for anyone. Nathan took a step forward but he was blocked by Ryan-Bryan. 

“Thanks, uh, sorry, I gotta.” He moved around the boy and set out for the kitchen where Monty had disappeared. He was leaning on the counter by the sink, picking on the label of his beer bottle. He looked up and gave him a smile. 

“Hi.”

“Hey. You lost Bryan. He was sort of prowling there.”

“I... yeah.” Nathan watched him put down the bottle and stick his hands in his pockets. “You watching him?”

“No.”

He swallowed roughly and set down his cup as well. Monty leaned his hip on the counter next to him. He angled his upper body towards him in a way he could've bothered to make look less obvious. They stayed that way awhile. 

When he thought he had finally convinced himself that Monty wasn't moving away, that his eyes followed the same route from his eyes to his mouth as his did, stumbling footsteps made them startle and part. 

“Yo, can you get me home, Miller? I'm drunk.” Bellamy rubbed his eyes before taking in the situation. “Sorry.” 

“Let's get you back.”

The night ended with him sharing a bed with Bellamy.

\--

“Hey.” 

“Hi.” He sat up on his bed and crossed his legs. Monty shut the door and dropped his bag on the ground. Nathan waited for him to talk as he shrugged off his jacket and toed off his shoes. It was the first of him he'd seen all day. 

“I don't know what to say.”

“Yeah?” 

“You going to sleep?”

“Not yet.”

Monty got a knee on the bed next to him and cupped his face. “Tell me to stop.” He brought their lips together in a kiss. 

He drew him in, in until he was leaned all the way back on the bed with Monty over him. He was heat on his skin, seeping into him with each pull of his lips. Nathan pushed a hand under the back of his shirt as the other found a way between their bodies. Monty leaned back to catch his breath. 

“Wanted to do that for a long time.”

“I'm familiar.” 

“Wanna go to bed and not sleep?”

He rolled his eyes. “Only you'd ask like that. With my hand basically on your dick.”

Monty shrugged. “You into it?”

“Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> truly after one entire year and 30something days im here. did not finish a single work in my 21st year of life. was too busy getting a gf, moving out, getting into college. NOT watching t100 for over year now. now im 22.  
> also got some 30 comments in my inbox from the past year that i have seen and appreciated but not answered to. 
> 
> what you just read isn't. anything really. ive started four different works in the past few months and dropped each one sooner than later. hopefully getting this dialogue-heavy dedication to horniness out will get actual plot out of me too. if you're still out here, back here for ME of all ppl, i gotta give it to you bc yall have been some of the steadiest presences in my life which is sad but ill take as a strength. so kudos n hmu


End file.
